fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Kačaniklić
| clubnumber = 37 (2010-2011) 19 (2011) 31 (2011-present) | debut = Norwich (h) (31 Mar 2012) | lastapp = Reading (h) (4 May 2013) | firstgoal = Norwich (h) (18 Aug 2012) | lastgoal = West Brom (a) (1 Jan 2013) | joinedfrom = Liverpool, part exchange - 25 Jul 2010 | leftfor = | leagueapps(gls) = 22 (3) | allapps(gls) = 26 (3) | otherclubs = Helsingborg IF (youth) Liverpool (youth) (from Fulham) | international = Sweden (2012-present) | apps(gls) = 7 (1) }} Alex Kačaniklić currently plays as a midfielder with Fulham, usually occupying a left-sided position. He has also represented Sweden at U17 and U19 level. Alex made his debut for Fulham as a first-half substitute, coming on for Pavel Pogrebnyak in a 2-1 win at home to Norwich. = Career = Before Fulham Born in Helsingborg, Sweden, Alex was scouted as a 9-year-old to join his hometown club Helsingborg IF. He progressed steadily through the ranks here and around 2005/2006 began making appearances for the Swedish U16 and U17 squads. Throughout the 2006-07 season, he gradually began garnering interest from Manchester City, Cardiff and Liverpool after impressive displays for Helsingborg's youth side and for Sweden U17. As it was, Liverpool captured the young Kačaniklić in the summer transfer window of 2007 for £440,000. Alex remained at the club for the following three seasons, developing his style as a pacey left winger who is also adept at playing a central role in midfield, and progressed through to Liverpool's reserve team by the 2009-10 season. Fulham At the beginning of the 2010-11 season, a deal was agreed between Liverpool and Fulham for Paul Konchensky to move to the merseyside club for a fee of just over £3.5 million plus two youth team players; Lauri Dalla Valle and Alex himself. Alex played with the Development squad over the next two seasons at Fulham, before given a chance to prove himself at a higher level whereby manager Martin Jol allowed him to move on loan for the rest of the season at Championship side Watford in January of 2011-12. His appearances for the Hornets had impressed and on 27th March 2012 he was recalled by Jol; this marked a minor breakthrough into the first team, making his debut only three days later against Norwich City at Craven Cottage. He began the day on the bench but was called into action after just 35 minutes after Pavel Pogrebnyak was injured, and nearly capped his day with a goal after striking a curling long-range effort onto the bar. Alex finished off the season with 4 appearances for the senior team, and was left in a good position to continue his establishment in the side at the commencement of 2012-13. On the first day of that season, he played the full 90 minutes on the left wing in place of Clint Dempsey (who refused to play due to wanting out of Craven Cottage) against Norwich and scored his debut goal in a 5-0 drubbing. A second goal followed in the London derby at Arsenal, where he scored Fulham's second in a thrilling 3-3 draw. Career Statistics Development squad First team Fulham Matches